The Worst Summer of my Life
by Michelle Kay
Summary: Harry is at Grimmauld Place after fifth year and some - unexpected vistors show up... "You are a very twisted, demented, and evil person, damned glad to meet you! Seriously though, funny stuff, keep it up." - A Reviewer
1. Going Crazy

The Worst Summer of my Life

Rating: _PG-13_ for swearing and some sexual innuendoes but nothing too bad  
Status: in progress  
Author: Michelle (PottersGirl13) (A/N1:)  
Co-Author: Andrea (A/N2:)  
Andrea helped my come up with some of the ideas so I feel it's only right to credit her.  
Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny (others you'll have to read and find out...I don't want to give anything away...  
  
Summary: It's the summer after fifth year and Harry has been staying at Grimmauld Place for the summer and some visitors are coming. Some big twists are coming and hilarity ensues.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!**

Notes: Well, I just want to say before you read this that me and my friends wrote it for the fun of it. It was not meant to be serious so don't feel bad if your favourite character has some odd things happen to them. My favourite character has many bad things happen to him (It's Harry by the way) and I laugh at it anyway so please enjoy. Nevertheless, I know I'm going to get many flames. Please try to see the funny side of things and enjoy!

Now, to the story!

**Chapter One: Going Crazy**

Harry found himself staring at a picture of Hermione once again. What was going on with him, because whatever it was, it was not normal. Harry had been having strange 'feelings' for her and it was freaking him out! He'd been staying at Grimmauld Place since fifth year ended. It was already halfway through the summer and he hadn't seen Ron or Hermione once. "HARRY!!!" Harry jumped and was torn out of his depressing thoughts. He got up and walked down the stairs and came face to face with Narcissa Malfoy (A/N2: How the hell does he know who she is?) (A/N1: Well, maybe he's just THAT smart...)

Harrys' face changed from one of complete and utter shock to one very calm. He held up one finger (A/N1: And no, it wasn't the middle one...what kind of person do you think Harry is? Honestly!) and said in a calm voice "One second..." Harry walked out of the room and into the kitchen. The second he shut the door he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!?" Lupin looked at him innocently. "I MEAN, WHAT WERE YOU THIN....." Harry stopped mid-word. He started pacing and running his hand through his raven black hair. "I'm going crazy...that's got to be it...I mean, what else would...crazy...me..." Harry stuttered. "Finally come to terms with yourself, Potter?" Said an annoying voice that could only belong to "MALFOY!" Harry said spinning around. Draco shrugged and walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of arrange juice. He smirked before bring the bottle to his lips and drinking it right out of the container. Harry looked like he could have killed.

Draco put the bottle back in the refrigerator and shrugged. "What are you doing?!?!?" Harry screamed. (A/N1: Delayed reaction, lol) "Well, seeing as I'm going to be living..." Harry spun around to face Lupin. "Lupin, what is he talking about? Because I know he's not talking about staying...here." At the sound of an annoying voice Harry spun around again (A/N2: He seems to be doing a lot of that.) "That was what I was talking about..." Draco said plainly. "I thought I'd make myself at home..." He said with a smirk. Harry threw his hands in the air and walked out of the room quickly, muttering something about 'not the only one' and 'mental'. Lupin faltered for a minute before walking out of the room after Harry. Draco smirked (A/N1: Wow, what a surprise, Draco smirked!!!) (A/N1: ïSarcasm)

Lupin caught up with Harry on the stairs. "Harry, I'm going to be gone for a week or so, there are a few things I need to do..." Remus said. "You're leaving me alone with _them_?!?!?" Harry asked, taken aback. "Well, no, Ron and Hermione are coming and I think Ginny is too." Harry breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Well, I'm leaving now, so I'll see you in a week." Lupin said with a quick smile before disapparating. Harry made his way up to his room in a daze...Draco was in _his _house...

Hermione and Ron were at The Burrow getting ready to floo to Grimmauld Place. "Okay, do you have everything?" Hermione asked him. Ron rolled his eyes and stepped into the fireplace. "Are you coming?" He asked slowly. Hermione stepped into the fireplace. They threw down the floo powder at the same time yelling 'Grimmauld Place' at the same time. Hermione felt like she was going to be sick from all the spinning. The landed together with a thud in the fireplace. Ron opened his eyes slowly and Hermione was still rubbing at hers. She heard Ron gasp. "Hermione...am I dreaming...or...I mean having a nightmare?" Ron asked, catching himself. "Or are we just at the wrong house?" He asked slowly.

Hermione looked up. There in front of them stood Malfoy. Hermione groaned. "What are you doing here?" She asked her hands on her hips. "I believe that's none of your business, Granger. For this is not your house. If you'd get over your sickening shyness and marry Potter already then you _could_ ask me what I was doing here." Hermione was at a loss for words as she watched Draco walk out of the room. She turned to Ron who shrugged stupidly. "Since when do we listen to him?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

Harry was sitting on his bed, slightly rocking back and forth when he heard his door open. "Harry?" A voice asked. Harry turned around on his bed and saw Hermione standing in the doorway. A smile consumed his face. "Hello." He said getting off of his bed. "You do know Malfoy is down..." She was cut off. "Don't remind me." He said exasperatedly, rubbing his forehead. "So, what's going on?" She asked sitting down on the bed. Harry was in a sort of trance. Harry watched her and tried to listen but all he could think was 'Hermione's on my bed. Hermione's on my bed. Hermione's on my bed.' "Harry, are you okay?" Harry looked up at her. "Oh, yeah...I'm...I'm fine..." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, you'd better come downstairs because Ron is here and I think Ginny is coming too." Hermione said walking out of the room. Harry glanced back to see if he'd forgotten anything. 'Hermione was on my bed...' He thought as he walked out the door.

Ron was sitting downstairs in the kitchen...and...you guessed it...he was eating. He was also completely oblivious to everything that was happening around him. Hermione walked in the room with Harry behind her and walked straight over to Lupin. "So, what's he doing here?" Lupin furrowed his brow. "Well, they have to get away from Lucious...and, well, who'd look for him here?" Lupin asked her pointedly. Hermione sighed. "Well, this summer is going to be just GREAT!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yeah, bloody fantastic." Harry said rolling his eyes.

**Sneak Peak: **

"..._and this is Draco in the bath...and this is Draco after he wet the bed...and this is Draco learning his ABCs...and this is Draco....." Narcissa said pulling out pictures and showing them to Hermione one at a time. "Umm...excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy, but these all look like they were taken yesterday." Hermione said uneasily. "Well, that's because they were, dear."_

**A/N1: **Hey everyone...for all of you that read my other story Harry Potter and the Year of Realizations I'm extremely sorry for the long LONG delay. I'm not going to say when another chapter will be up but hopefully sometime this month. You have no idea how bad I feel about waiting so long. I know that this chapter is short but I already have about 16 chapters done that are longer than this but I'm going to post them periodically instead of all at once.


	2. The Big Picture

The Worst Summer of my Life

Rating: _PG-13_ for swearing and some sexual innuendoes but nothing too bad  
Status: in progress  
Author: Michelle (PottersGirl13) (A/N1:)  
Co-Author: Andrea (A/N2:)  
Andrea helped my come up with some of the ideas so I feel it's only right to credit her.  
Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny (others you'll have to read and find out...I don't want to give anything away...  
  
Summary: It's the summer after fifth year and Harry has been staying at Grimmauld Place for the summer and some visitors are coming. Some big twists are coming and hilarity ensues.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!**

Notes: Well, I just want to say before you read this that me and my friends wrote it for the fun of it. It was not meant to be serious so don't feel bad if your favourite character has some odd things happen to them. My favourite character has many bad things happen to him (It's Harry by the way) and I laugh at it anyway so please enjoy. Nevertheless, I know I'm going to get many flames. Please try to see the funny side of things and enjoy!

Now, to the story!

**Previously: **

_Hermione walked in the room with Harry behind her and walked straight over to Lupin. "So, what's he doing here?" Lupin furrowed his brow. "Well, they have to get away from Lucious...and, well, who'd look for him here?" Lupin asked her pointedly. Hermione sighed. "Well, this summer is going to be just GREAT!" Hermione said sarcastically. _

"_Yeah, bloody fantastic." Harry said rolling his eyes._

**Chapter Two: The Big Picture**

"Well, this summer is going to be just GREAT!" Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yeah, bloody fantastic." Harry said rolling his eyes. Hermione walked out of the room leaving Harry and Ron to figure things out on their own. Hermione was walking around the corner when she ran into Narcissa. "Oh, hello." Hermione said in a bored tone. "Oh, you're that Granger girl, aren't you?" Hermione looked annoyed by this. "It's Hermione." Hermione said. Narcissa smiled. "Err – okay..." There was an awkward silence and Hermione shifted her weight. "Do you want to see some pictures?" Narcissa asked an evil grin on her face. (A/N1: It must run in the family.) Hermione, with nothing better to do, agreed and followed Narcissa up the stairs.

"...and this is Draco in the bath...and this is Draco after he wet the bed...and this is Draco learning his ABCs...and this is Draco....." Narcissa said pulling out pictures and showing them to Hermione one at a time. "Umm...excuse me, Mrs. Malfoy, but these all look like they were taken yesterday." Hermione said uneasily. "Well, that's because they were, dear." Narcissa said smiling evilly to herself as Hermione fell off the couch clutching Hermione stomach and howling with laughter. Just then, Ginny walked in the room. "What's so funny, Hermione?"

Ginny walked over to the couch and glanced over Narcissas' shoulder. "OH!!!..." Ginny burst out laughing and then recovered standing up. "....um....Mrs. Malfoy...can I have that one of him in the bath?" Ginny asked uneasily. "GINNY!" Hermione screeched. The door cracked open once again. "Mione, why are you yel..." Harry walked over to her looking over a very happy Ginnys' shoulder. "OH, MY GOD. IS THAT MALFOY NAKED?!?!?!? WHAT IS A PICTURE LIKE THE DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!?!?!?" Harry screamed holding his head in his hands. Ron stared at the picture, cocking his head to the side. "Hmmmm" Ron muttered falling to the floor. (A/N: Little do they know that Ron passed out because he was happy) (A/N: DUN DUN DUN!)

"Well, I kind of think he looks hot..." Ginny said still staring at her new picture. Everyone whipped their head around in her direction and then tenderly rubbed the back of their necks. "GINNY! THAT IN THE BLEEDING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?" Harry and Hermione screamed at her. Narcissa just sat and watched all this happen, laughing her head off. Ron sat up rubbing the back of his head. "Uhh...What happened...what that a picture of?" He asked stupidly pointing to the picture Ginny was still clutching.

"OH, MY GOD, MALFOY'S NAKED!!!" Ron yelled and then fell to the floor again. Draco strutted into the room. "What are you all laughing at?" He asked slowly. Hermione gave him one look and burst out laughing again. Draco looked at the stack of pictures and then at his mom and then to the pile of pictures again with a look of absolute horror on his face. Everybody but Ron and Draco burst into a laughing fit. Draco walked over to his mother gingerly. He leaned over her shoulder with his eyes closed and then, biting his lip, opened them slowly. "MOTHER!!!" Draco yelled, seeing the collection of pictures on his moms' lap, his voice getting high and squeaky.

"WHAT ARE YOU SHOWING THEM?!?!? OH, MY GOD, I'M NAKED IN THAT ONE!!! OH, MY GOD, THAT'S THE ONE WHERE I HAD AN ACCI..." He stopped himself, then continued. "MOTHER, HOW COULD YOU SHOW THEM THAT?!?!?" Draco said getting a strange look on his face. "Excuse me, but I need to die now!!!" Draco said in a high pitched voice and he looked like he was going to cry. Draco ran out of them room like a girl. "LET ME HELP YOU WITH THAT!" Harry yelled running after him. Ron, who had woken up just in time to see Dracos' little breakdown yelled, "DON'T YOU THINK HE'S HAD ENOUGH?!?!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? HE'S JUST A BOY!!!" Ron screamed running out of the room leaving an awkward silence and came back a few moments later with an angry look on hi face. "I couldn't find him. I bet you made him feel really bad..." Ron said crossing him arms. Everyone in the room gawked at him.

Harry had apparently walked back into the room and said calmly, "Okay, that right there...that was messed up!" He said laughing. (A/N2: And now it's going to get even more messed up! MWHAHAHAHAHA)

**Sneak Peak:**

_You're just going to have to wait on this one ï_

**A/N1:** Well, there's another extreamly short chapter. I think the next one is a little longer. There are in scenes basically because the plot to this story isn't really revealed until mush later. Keep in mind that I will probably post 1 every day unless I get no reviews. I'm just really anxious to see what people think about this. It'll get funnier so don't worry if you haven't laughed yet!


	3. The Name Game

The Worst Summer of my Life

Rating: _PG-13_ for swearing and some sexual innuendoes but nothing too bad  
Status: in progress  
Author: Michelle (PottersGirl13) (A/N1:)  
Co-Author: Andrea (A/N2:)  
Andrea helped my come up with some of the ideas so I feel it's only right to credit her.  
Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny (others you'll have to read and find out...I don't want to give anything away...  
  
Summary: It's the summer after fifth year and Harry has been staying at Grimmauld Place for the summer and some visitors are coming. Some big twists are coming and hilarity ensues.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!**

Notes: Well, I just want to say before you read this that me and my friends wrote it for the fun of it. It was not meant to be serious so don't feel bad if your favourite character has some odd things happen to them. My favourite character has many bad things happen to him (It's Harry by the way) and I laugh at it anyway so please enjoy. Nevertheless, I know I'm going to get many flames. Please try to see the funny side of things and enjoy!

Now, to the story!

**Previously: **

_Harry had apparently walked back into the room and said calmly, "Okay, that right there...that was messed up!" He said laughing. (A/N2: And now it's going to get even more messed up! MWHAHAHAHAHA) _

**Chapter Three: The Name Game**

Just then a portal opened up in the room and four people fell out. "I knew your dryer had something wrong with it!!!" said a person who looked very familiar... Another boy got up off the floor and everyone stood in awe. "Well, how was I supposed to know? I didn't even know what it was for!!!" the boy yelled at the other. A girl with red hair sat up. "Good Lord, you two really need to take muggle studies!" Another boy stood up revealing his face.

"Yes, I agree." Said a young Lupin. "Oh, you would!" said a boy with raven black hair that looked strikingly like Harry. "Ummm.....guys? There are, like, people looking at us." Harry shook his head. "Sirius?" He asked uncertainly. "Yeah, boy-who-looks-like-James?" Sirius asked. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Harry yelled wide-eyed. "Well, last time I checked I was." Sirius answered sarcastically...or, no, he wasn't being sarcastic...he really does check... Lily rolled her eyes. "Hey, that's my job!" Lupin interjected. "Don't yell at Lily!!!" James retaliated. "James Potter, I don't need you to stand up for me. I can take care of myself!!!" Lily said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, Lily." James said looking down. "Sirius turned and whispered something that sounded a lot like 'whipped' in Lupins' ear, who, in turn, snickered. "Will someone please tell me what's going on? Wait, no...I just need time...think...sleep...good." Harry said walking out of the room. Before Harry was completely out of earshot Sirius replied, "I would if I had any idea what I was talking about...wait..." Lupin snickered. Harry walked back into the room in a sort of daze. "Memory wipe good" He said drunkenly swaggering across the room.

Harry walked over to Lily. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked flirtily. Hermione looked as if she was about to die and Ron had four hands covering his mouth. (Two of which were Hermiones') "Lily Evans." She said slightly annoyed. Harry snapped out of his daze. "Whatchu talkin' 'bout, Willis?" Harry asked alarmed. "Lily Evans." She corrected causing Hermione to giggle. Harry got a look of complete horror on his face. "Oh.....OH NOO OH NO OH NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Harry cried crawling into a fetal position and rocking back and forth. "What's that kid doing?" James asked stupidly. Hermione walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "OH, MY GOD!!!!! You mean..." James asked. Hermione nodded. "I don't get it!" Said yelled a confused look on his face. Hermione whispered the same thing to Sirius. Crickets chirping in the background could be heard. "...I still don't get it!" Sirius whined.

"I didn't think you were that thick!" Remus said seriously. "How did you know? She didn't tell you." Sirius said in awe. "I always know..." Lupin said in a mysterious voice. "Did I do something to make that boy act that way?" Lily asked confused. "YEAH! YOU BECAME HIS MOTHER!!!" James yelled falling over. "Oh...what...you mean we time traveled? EWWWW!!!" She yelled. (A/N2: Hey, she's only 16...give her a break!) Ron had gone to look for Draco again after noticing that he had not yet returned in all this commotion. He walked back in the room. "I still couldn't find him, you should all be ashamed of...wait...who are all of you?" Ron asked pointing to the group of four sixteen-year-olds on the one side of the room. "Lily Evans." Lily said dully. "James Potter." James said in turn.

"Sirius...um..." Sirius scratched his head. Lupin sighed. "Black." Lupin said annoyed. Sirius spun around. "Black, what's black?!?!?" He asked panicking. "Your name..." Lupin said explaining. "HEY, I KNEW THAT!!!" Sirius said with a pout. "Remus Lupin." Lupin said. "Oh, well, those are all nice names...wait... Oh! You're Harrys' parents and you're his godfather and you're his old professor." Ron said stupidly only to feel a smack in the back of his head as he turned to face Hermione, yet, again, rolling her eyes. "Wow, this boy must be important if we all have something to do with him...either that...or we all have no lives." James said rubbing his chin.

Everyone was staring in awe, or maybe it was shock, at all these people. What the heck was going on? Maybe they were all just dreaming...or...maybe not... Harry was still in his fetal position, Ron was being worried about Draco, Hermione was trying her best not to feel jealous that Harry thought his mom was hot and not her and also trying not to laugh at everyone else, Ginny had walked out of the room and was looking for Draco, Narcissa muttered something about 'better than cable' (A/N1: She just knows what cable is, okay? Give me a break...), Draco was in the basement crying and wondering if you really could die from embarrassment, Lily was...scared, James was snickering loudly, Remus was rolling his eyes, and Sirius... Well, Sirius was confused...

"So, that sky today...talk about blue." Sirius said breaking the silence. "So, who are all of you?" James asked pointing at them. "Well, I'm Hermione Granger." said Hermione proudly. This time it as Rons' turn to roll his eyes. "Ron...uh." Hermione muttered something that sounded like 'surrounded by idiots' and cut in. "Weasley." She finished for him. "Oh, right." Ron said taking a sudden interest in his shoes. Harry was sitting on the floor finally out of his fetal position. "Harry Potter." He said dully not making eye contact with anyone. It felt weird having to tell people who he was after six years of people telling _him _who _he _was. James leaned over and whispered to Lily. "We name our son Harry?" He whispered. Lily shrugged. Harry was still trying to process everything and was sitting on the floor in a sort of catatonic state.

Hermione was also trying to process it, but was having an apparently easier time doing just that than Harry. She sat down beside him on the floor and rubbed his back comfortingly. Lily and James...well, actually just Lily, sighed. "Awww." She said looking at her son. (A/N2: He He He...that was cute! Poor Harry!) Draco and Ginny walked back in the room hand in hand but no one seemed to notice in all the commotion. "What did I miss?" He asked wiping a bit of lipstick off of the side of his mouth.

"A LOT!!!" Everyone screamed at him. "Bloody hell, I always miss the good stu...HEY! What are all of you doing here? Who are you?" He asked impatiently. Hermione coughed loudly but it sounded a lot like 'hypocrite' and Draco shot her a glare. Everyone sighed. "Lily Evans." Lily said in a slightly robotic voice. "James Potter." James said his eyes still on Lily. "Sirius...Block....HA, Moony, I remembered so HA!" Again crickets chirping. "It's BLACK!" Lupin yelled annoyed. "BLACK?!?!? WHAT'S BLACK?!?!?" Sirius said spinning around and panicking. "YOUR NAME!" Everyone in the room shouted. Crickets chirping once again.

"Remus Lupin." Remus said in turn. "Oh, well, I know Lupin and Black but I don't know you two." Draco said pointing to Lily and James. Hermione sighed (A/N2: Everyone seems to be doing a lot of that.) "Malfoy, what are Harrys' parents' names?" Hermione asked dully hoping he'd get the point. "Do you really think I would know what Harrys' parents' names are?" Draco asked pointedly. "James Potter and Lily Potter. I know because I'm obsessed with Harry." Draco murmured this last part under his breath. Draco bit his lip and Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder. "What was that last part?" Hermione asked after recovering from choking on the water she was drinking. "Nothing...err...I didn't say anything. Why would you think I said something?!?!?" Draco cried defensively. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay then." She said.

"Well, whatever Malfoy..." She continued. James sputtered. "Did you just say his name was Malfoy?!?!?" He asked quickly. "Where's a Malfoy...There's a Malfoy in this house...We have to get them and throw them out!!! Unless it's their house... Hey, whose house is this anyway?" Sirius asked rubbing his head uncertainly. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a Malfoy!!!" Narcissa and Draco yelled. "Being a Malfoy is the best thing you can be and I'm very spe..." (A/N2: Man! He just goes on and on!!!) "Who are you two?" Lupin asked. Sirius and James looked at each other in shock. "He actually doesn't know?!?" They asked together their eyes wide.

"Draco MALFOY." Draco said putting an emphasis on Malfoy. "Narcissa Malfoy...Dracos' mum." She said with a smile. "Narcissa?!?" Lily screeched. "Oh, my God...is that really you?" Lily sat down on the couch and James sat down beside her. "HEY! We're not married YET!" she said pushing him off of the couch. Narcissa rolled her eyes. "You never told me whose house this is!!!" Sirius pouted. Harry, who had broken out of his fourth trance that day said. "Well, this is your house, Sirius." He said realizing Hermione was sitting on the floor next to him. "Oh, I knew it looked familiar." Sirius said looking around. "YOU BROUGHT MALFOYS INTO MY HOUSE?!?!?" He cried suddenly.

"Well, actually, you died, and it's Harrys' house now." Ron said bluntly. Hermione elbowed him in the side...hard. "Ron!" She whispered loudly. Harry stood up. "So, you're Lily and James Potter?" Harry asked stupidly. "Evans!" Lily said folding her arms. Harrys' eyes widened as if he'd just realized something. "YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" He yelled loudly. "What is it with you people? Of course we're alive!" Lily scolded throwing her hands in the air. Ron shuddered and Harry looked like he could have cried. Hermione stood up and shot a glare at Lily. She walked over to Harry and put an arm around his shoulder. She guided Harry out of the room leaving a very perplexed Ron and another awkward silence.

**Sneak Peak:**

_Well...she found everyone. Apparently they were all very happy about something and were dancing around the room. Sirius and James were wrestling...again...and Ron, Draco and Harry were jumping around much in the form of ring-around-the-rosy. It was quite scary._

**A/N1: **My co-author will be adding her thoughts at the end as well on the next chapter just to let you guys know. The next chapter is one of my favorites so be prepared! (The one after that is my ALL-TIME favorite!!!) And from now on I'm going to be adding a funny quote from the next chapter onto the end of each of these chapters for a sneak peak at the next chapter (which I think will be up every other day from now on until I recieve some more feedback (other than Oh, that was funny) which is depressing for me to read because I had such fun writing this!

Also, if anyone has any ideas for a title let me know, okay? I don't think that this title is bringing in a lot of readers although you'd get the title if I'd tell you the last sentence in the story (which I won't) :)


	4. Addiction

The Worst Summer of my Life

Rating: _PG-13_ for swearing and some sexual innuendoes but nothing too bad  
Status: in progress  
Author: Michelle (PottersGirl13) (A/N1:)  
Co-Author: Andrea (A/N2:)  
Andrea helped my come up with some of the ideas so I feel it's only right to credit her.  
Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny (others you'll have to read and find out...I don't want to give anything away...

Summary: It's the summer after fifth year and Harry has been staying at Grimmauld Place for the summer and some visitors are coming. Some big twists are coming and hilarity ensues.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!**

Notes: Well, I just want to say before you read this that me and my friends wrote it for the fun of it. It was not meant to be serious so don't feel bad if your favourite character has some odd things happen to them. My favourite character has many bad things happen to him (It's Harry by the way) and I laugh at it anyway so please enjoy. Nevertheless, I know I'm going to get many flames. Please try to see the funny side of things and enjoy!

Now, to the story!

**Previously:**

_Just then a portal opened up in the room and four people fell out. "I knew your dryer had something wrong with it!" said a person who looked very familiar... Another boy got up off the floor and everyone stood in awe. "Well, how was I supposed to know? I didn't even know what it was for!" the boy yelled at the other. A girl with red hair sat up. "Good Lord, you two really need to take muggle studies!" Another boy stood up revealing his face._

**Chapter Four: Addiction  
**

"Well, I'm going to bed." Ron stated getting up. He walked out of the room and looked over the banister to find Harry and Hermione. Hermione was up against the wall and Harry was pressing his lips against hers. She didn't seem to be resisting either. Ron raised an eyebrow and smiled. No, he wasn't jealous…of Harry (A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Lol, I'm just kidding!) He heard someone say 'ow' and walked quietly back to the banister. Glancing over it he saw Harry and Hermione rubbing their foreheads. Ron chuckled (A/N2: lol, I like that word!) to himself and made his way to his bedroom and laid down on his sleeping bag. Making himself comfortable he fell asleep.

Back with the marauders James, Sirius and Lupin had gotten deep into conversation about Malfoys' hair color. "It can't be…natural." Sirius laughed. "Well…" Narcissa started. Draco jumped up. "NOOOOOOOO!" He cried lunging for Narcissa. (A/N1: Imagine it being in slow motion) Draco had his hand covering her mouth. Draco suddenly reeled back shaking his hand and yelling ewww. "What was that?" Draco shrieked. "Well, that was me licking your hand." Narcissa said plainly. He looked at her like she was crazy. "What? You wouldn't let go." She said with a shrug. "You really haven't changed much from sixth year." Lily said laughing.

Harry and Hermione walked back upstairs blushing furiously. They made their way to Harrys' room. They hadn't spoken a word as the settled into bed. Hermione lay down on her sleeping bag NEXT TO Harrys' bed. (A/N1: I just wanted to clear up that she wasn't sleeping with Harry). They fell asleep not aware of the festivities going on next door. Narcissa had gone to her room and was already fast asleep. With many threats from Lily, Sirius and James had finally stopped wrestling.

Lily had claimed the couch and Sirius, James, and Lupin had found another room to sleep in. Draco and Ginny were the only ones still up but Ginny was tired. "I'm tired." Ginny said yawning. "I'm going to bed." She said sweetly kissing him on the cheek. Draco smiled and watched her walk out the door. He waited a few before creeping out of the room in search of a computer. Harry had to have on somewhere. He fought back the urge to pound on his door and ask. He walked down the stairs and to a back room. "YES!" He cried pumping his fist into the air.

An hour later Ron heard shouting. Against popular belief he wasn't a heavy sleeper. He got up groggily and headed downstairs. He saw light coming from the back room and walked, wand in hand, slowly to it. He put his back against the door and listened intently. He waited until the person…or thing…was at its' loudest. He jumped past the door and keeled over…..laughing. Draco was in the middle of his victory dance when Ron had walked in. He stopped in the middle of another loud 'whoop' and his face quickly turned from matching his hair to matching Rons'. It was quite a funny sight.

Ron was still on the ground laughing and Draco was slowly turning back to his original color. With Ron still on the floor Draco walked back to the computer. He was muttering swear words at the bright screen every few seconds and Ron sat up, perplexed. "What are you doing?" Ron asked curiosity getting the better of him. "And what the hell is that?" He asked pointing to the strange glowing box in front of him. "Well, I'm playing a game…and this is a computer." He said his eyes not blinking or looking away from the screen. "Oh…" said Ron pulling up a chair.

James woke up rubbing his eyes. "What the…" he whispered. He turned to Sirius. "Wake up!" He said shaking him. "Five more minutes…" Sirius murmured. James smacked him in the head and walked out of the room. Sirius muttered something that sounded like 'why me?' and headed out of the room after James. He caught up to him. "What?" He asked groggily. "I heard something." James said. They walked downstairs and to the back room. They walked in and caught Draco and Ron in the middle of a victory dance. It was déjà vu as they pulled up a chair.

The very same thing happened once more that night. Only this time Harry woke up, walked downstairs, and caught everyone in the middle of a victory dance. He laughed as he pulled up a chair too.

Hermiones' alarm clock went off at 6:00 am sharp. She rolled her eyes and hit the 'off' button. Rubbing her eyes she got up and looked around. "Harry? Ron?" she asked. No one was there. She grabbed her robe and walked out the door. She glanced around and didn't see anyone. The only people she found were Remus, Lily and Ginny…and they were all still sleeping. She walked downstairs to get some water. As she was opening the kitchen she noticed a light coming from the back room. As she approached the door she heard a crash and hurriedly flung the door open.

Well…she found everyone. Apparently they were all very happy about something and were dancing around the room. Sirius and James were wrestling…again…and Ron, Draco and Harry were jumping around much in the form of ring-around-the-rosy. It was quite scary. She walked out of the room rolling her eyes and muttering 'boys'. Thankfully they hadn't noticed her. She ran into Lily. "What are they doing?" she asked quietly. "You don't want to know…" Hermione said raising an eyebrow.

**Sneak Peak:**

"_So, what do you want to do today?" Lily asked Hermione as she poured a bowl of cereal. Hermione turned to face her. "SHOPPING!" they yelled in unison. Hermione turned to see Draco out of breath. "Did…I hear…SHOPPING?"_

**A/N1:** Maybe you've noticed this story is NOT supposed to be in character very well. It's supposed to be out there…that makes it FUNNY. I'm just explaining that this story is not supposed to make sense so you can stop telling me that it doesn't.

**A/N2: **Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter. The next two chapters (part one: part two) are one of my favorites too! Some people have been sending flames! You know you're not going to piss us off by sending them. As said before we were fully expecting them. Thanks to everyone who could see the funny side of things.


	5. Shopping Part One, Guess Who

The Worst Summer of my Life

Rating: _PG-13_ for swearing and some sexual innuendoes but nothing too bad  
Status: in progress  
Author: Michelle (PottersGirl13) (A/N1:)  
Co-Author: Andrea (A/N2:)  
Andrea helped my come up with some of the ideas so I feel it's only right to credit her.  
Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny (others you'll have to read and find out...I don't want to give anything away...  
  
Summary: It's the summer after fifth year and Harry has been staying at Grimmauld Place for the summer and some visitors are coming. Some big twists are coming and hilarity ensues.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!**

Notes: Well, I just want to say before you read this that me and my friends wrote it for the fun of it. It was not meant to be serious so don't feel bad if your favourite character has some odd things happen to them. My favourite character has many bad things happen to him (It's Harry by the way) and I laugh at it anyway so please enjoy. Nevertheless, I know I'm going to get many flames. Please try to see the funny side of things and enjoy!

Now, to the story!

**Previously:**

_Well...she found everyone. Apparently they were all very happy about something and were dancing around the room. Sirius and James were wrestling...again...and Ron, Draco and Harry were jumping around much in the form of ring-around-the-rosy. It was quite scary. She walked out of the room rolling her eyes and muttering 'boys'. Thankfully they hadn't noticed her. She ran into Lily. "What are they doing?" she asked quietly. "You don't want to know..." Hermione said raising an eyebrow._

**Chapter Five: Shopping Part One, Guess Who**

"So, what do you want to do today?" Lily asked Hermione as she poured a bowl of cereal. Hermione turned to face her. "SHOPPING!" they yelled in unison. Hermione turned to see Draco out of breath. "Did...I hear...SHOPPING?!?!?" He asked panting. "Umm...yes." Lily said eyeing him. (A/N2: Not like _that_... Wait...yes like that...mwahahahahaha) Draco jumped up and down like a five-year-old screaming. "Can I go?!?!? Please, pretty please? I'll be good I promise...PLEASE?!?!?" Hermione was at a lot of words. "Um, sure..." Lily said.

Draco walked back into the room. "So, did you beat level 234?" He asked Harry who was sitting in the computer chair. "Don't...talk...almost...there..." Harry said concentrating on the game. Draco took everyones' attention on the game as an opportunity to tell them all what he was doing. "I'm going shopping." He said quietly and he turned the knob on the door. "What?!?!?" Everyone whipped around. There was an awkward silence.

"Game Over." Said a robotic voice coming from the computer speakers. Lily poked her head in the room. "Draco, are you coming?" She asked flirtily. James and Harry stood up so fast that they knocked their chairs over. "I'm going!" they said in unison. Ron and Sirius stood up giving each other a shrug. "I'll go too." They said. "All right...so everyone's going...except for Remus, Ginny and Narcissa because they're sleeping..." she said walking out of the room.

Lily walked into the kitchen. "Did it work?" Hermione asked giggling. "Yeah...like a charm!" She said as she burst out laughing. "My mom and dad were supposed to bring my car in last night...let's hope they remembered." Hermione said sighing. Hermione walked into the hall where all the boys were clamoring to get their shoes on. Hermione walked outside and, thank the heavens, there was her car. It was a red mustang convertible...and it did not look capable of holding seven sixteen-year-olds. Lily walked outside. "Wow, nice car, but do you think it will be able to hold seven people?" she asked. Hermione had an evil grin on her face...Uh...Oh...

"OW! That was my foot!" Draco yelled. "Why did I absolutely HAVE to come?!?!?" Ron asked himself. Hermione was driving and Lily was in the passenger side seat. The five boys were in the back all squished together. Ron liked this a lot even though he didn't say...mostly because he was sitting next to Draco...hmmm. "Are we there yet?" Harry and James asked in unison. "Could you stop doing that? I'm getting to a point where I can't tell you two apart." Hermione laughed. (A/N1: Uh Oh...this might be a little bit of a problem...)

Hermione pulled into a mall parking lot and immediately all the boys jumped out except for Ron. Lily and Hermione opened their doors and got out. "Ron? Aren't you coming?" Harry asked as he was stretching. "Well, I would...except...I can't...really...move." Ron sighed. Harry laughed. Everyone else was walking away as Harry turned. Malfoy was ten feet and closing on Lily. "Sorry, mate!" Harry said as her turned and ran. Ron made a movement that looked like he was going to throw his hands in the air but he didn't. "Bloody hell." He muttered to himself.

The group walked into the store and looked around. "So...uh..." Sirius started. "Well, I'm glad Harry came..." Hermione said. Harry smiled at this. "...because he really needs new clothes." She said seriously (A/N2: he he he...) Harry had to agree, Dudleys' clothes just weren't cutting it anymore...but still... "Hey!" a salesclerk yelled as she ran up to Hermione. Hermione smiled and gave her a hug. "How have you been?" Hermione asked. "Well, this job rocks...and I get free clothes. Ain't it great?" she asked. Hermione visibly flinched at the word 'ain't'. She was very...American... Harry thought. Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I've been with my friends...it's a great break from my parents." The girl nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of which...which one's Harry?" She asked. Hermione blushed furiously. Harry stiffened. "Wait, no...let's see here." She walked past Hermione and put her hand at her chin. She eyed all the boys up and down. "Okay...Hermione...this isn't fair...you didn't say he had a twin..." Hermione burst out laughing and the girl turned around. "What?" she asked confusedly. "He doesn't." Hermione said straightening a bit but still giggling. "Then...well...he..." Hermione stopped her. "I'll explain later." Hermione smiled at her. The girl turned around looking closely at Harry and James. (A/N1: Harry's scar is hidden right now by the way)

After having them spin around she smiled and pointed at Harry. "You're Harry." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How?" Harry asked suspiciously. "Well, there are the eyes...and there's the scar...and then, of course...the..." She gave a sideways glance at Hermione whose eyes widened. "Ass" Megan said before getting tackled by Hermione. She quickly got up and ran for her life as Hermione pulled out her wand. (A/N2: That must look pretty odd...a girl chasing another girl with a stick...lol) Everyone besides Harry was on the floor howling with laughter.

Hermione caught up with Megan and tackled her to the ground. Before Hermione could avada kedavra Megan explained. "Hey, I'm sorry; you know me and how my foot likes to live in my mouth." Megan sighed when Hermione let her go. "You, know...I don't think he looked upset about it..." Megan said with a grin.

"Well, Megan, last night I was going to tell him, right, and I led him out of the room so I could talk to him in private. Anyway, we walked downstairs to get something to eat before we went to bed, so, before we went into the kitchen I was determined to tell him. "Harry?" I asked. He turned to look at me. I opened my mouth to tell him and then he leaned in to kiss me." Megan squealed. "Really?!?!? Oh, my gosh, was that your first?" she asked in an excited voice. "Yeah..." Hermione said in a dreamy voice. "And that thing about fireworks...it's true." Hermione smiled. "So that's it...no follow up anything? He didn't say anything? You didn't say anything?" she asked anxiously. "Well, no..." she said.

Back with the rest of the group Draco had really gotten into the whole 'Harry needs new clothes' thing. He was going through racks and racks of clothes looking at Harry every once in a while. "No...no...too big...too small...clashes with the eyes...Oh! That's so _not _his color!" Draco gasped. He went through the clothes so fast that Harry couldn't even see them. Everyone else had gone looking around for other things. Hermione appeared beside Harry. "What are yo..." she stopped mid-word. "That would be such a fashion disaster!" Draco said gasping. Hermione nearly fell over. "Oh...my...God." She said. "Tell me about it..." Harry said rolling his eyes.

**Sneak Peak:**

_James and Sirius saw Hermione glaring at them and gingerly walked back to the car. "Now, that did you take?" Hermione asked James in a motherly tone. "His chew toy..." James said solemnly. "YEAH! Give it back!" Sirius whined. Hermione had a confused look on her face as James handed Sirius a rubber steak._

**A/N1:** This is one of my favourites! The next chapter is my absolute favourite so look forward to that ï 


	6. Shopping Part Two, The Escalator

The Worst Summer of my Life

Rating: _PG-13_ for swearing and some sexual innuendoes but nothing too bad  
Status: in progress  
Author: Michelle (PottersGirl13) (A/N1:)  
Co-Author: Andrea (A/N2:)  
Andrea helped my come up with some of the ideas so I feel it's only right to credit her.  
Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny (others you'll have to read and find out...I don't want to give anything away...  
  
Summary: It's the summer after fifth year and Harry has been staying at Grimmauld Place for the summer and some visitors are coming. Some big twists are coming and hilarity ensues.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!**

Notes: Well, I just want to say before you read this that me and my friends wrote it for the fun of it. It was not meant to be serious so don't feel bad if your favourite character has some odd things happen to them. My favourite character has many bad things happen to him (It's Harry by the way) and I laugh at it anyway so please enjoy. Nevertheless, I know I'm going to get many flames. Please try to see the funny side of things and enjoy!

Now, to the story!

**Previously:**

_Hermione appeared beside Harry. "What are yo..." she stopped mid-word. "That would be such a fashion disaster!" Draco said gasping. Hermione nearly fell over. "Oh...my...God." She said. "Tell me about it..." Harry said rolling his eyes._

**Chapter Six: Shopping: Part Two, The Escalator**

Sirius and James were out of the department store and were wondering around the rest of the mall. They saw a store called 'Best Buy' and walked in. Their eyes widened as they looked at the big screen TVs at the top of the back wall in awe. They walked around for about ten minutes before either said anything. "HEY!" Sirius yelled. James turned around and saw a section that was just dryers. They walked down one aisle before Sirius got an idea. "Maybe we can get back." He said plainly. "Hey, good idea!" James said energetically.

"DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?!?!? Harry yelled at them. Yes, them. Hermione had gotten into it too. "too..." Draco had started. "No...no..." Hermione was in the middle of saying. "NO!" Draco and Hermione yelled together at Harry and went back to muttering to themselves. They stopped when they heard sirens outside the mall. They heard yelling inside the mall (A/N1: Be warned...this is NOT a plot!) and walked to the inside entrance to the store they were in. They glanced over the banister and saw that firefighters were running into 'Best Buy'.

"Come on!" Hermione said forcefully. They ran to the escalator and went down. Hermione turned to see Draco still standing at the top. "What are you doing?" Hermione yelled up to him. "What _is _it?" Draco asked in a scared voice. "It's an escalator...not COME ON!" Draco folded his arms. "No. Muggles are dumb...this couldn't possibly be stable...and it's _moving_." Hermione rolled her eyes and motioned for Harry to come along. Harry shrugged and followed Hermione to 'Best Buy'. They ran in the door and their eyes were immediately directed to a large crowd by the dryers. They made their way through the crowd and saw James' butt sticking out the end of a particularly small dryer.

Sirius was laughing hysterically. "...yes...we have a boy...about sixteen...he's uh...stuck in a dryer...over." Hermione heard in the background. She laughed as the firefighters pulled on James' legs to free him of his aluminum cell of doom. Harry was close to tears as James fell to the floor with a 'thud' and an 'ow'. He got up and rubbed his head. Sirius and James took off around the back and Harry and Hermione wade their way out of the separating crowd. They found them in the washer section. "If you tell anybody...you're grounded." James said sternly after a pause. "You can't ground me! I'm the same age as you!" Harry cried. "Well...well, I... You better run!" James said in a dark tone.

I could so take you." Harry said with a snort and crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, I..." James looked like he was thinking hard. Harry made a face of mock terror. Hermione rolled her eyes and left the store unnoticed. Sirius had made himself comfortable on top of a washer and was watching with interest. Harry ran around the corner. "Come and get me old man!" He yelled standing at the end of an aisle. "WE'RE THE SAME AGE!" James yelled running down the aisle after him. "Oh, so now you agree with me." Harry said dashing around the next corner...and running into the manager.

Hermione had gone back up the escalator to find Draco still staring at it with fright. "Good Lord, it's an escalator!" Hermione said throwing her hands in the air. "This kid, he told me that if you touch the yellow line, that it will eat your shoes!" Draco said his eyes wide. Hermione rolled her eyes. She decided to just go against specifically what he said instead of stating the many reasons why that was physically impossible. "So? They're just shoes!" Hermione said with annoyance. "But these are my favorite shoes! I bought them two weeks ago! And they were on sale!" Draco said with a pout. Okay, not working. "That's not even POSSIBLE!" Hermione yelled at him. "Yeah, that kid said it happened to his cousin once." Draco said in horror.

"He was never the same. Tragic." Draco said shaking his head in pity. "Okay, what do you want? What do you want if you go down the escalator?" Hermione asked in defeat. Bribery! How pathetic! Draco had an evil grin on his face. "I want...to drive." Hermione rolled her eyes again. "Fine." She said in defeat. She watched as Draco slowly stepped on the escalator with one foot, leaving the other foot on the tile. It pulled his foot farther and farther away until he almost fell but grabbed onto the rail for dear life. He straightened up a bit by the middle and looked simple giddy by the end. Before his feet could touch the yellow line he jumped up a stair and another and another until he was at the top again.

Hermione walked back into the store and looked around. Harry, Sirius, and James walked solemnly to where she was. "What happened?" Hermione asked her hands on her hips. "Well, um...we...uh..." Harry stuttered. "We got kicked out of Best Buy." James said his right eye twitching. "Well, we got kicked out for running." Harry said looking down at the floor. "Actually, _you _got kicked out for running." Sirius said with a laugh. "Well, you got kicked out for sitting on a washer!" James said annoyed. "Yeah! Well...so!" Sirius said defensively. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Changing the subject Harry looked up. "Draco is down the escalators...He won't touch the yellow line at the bottom and he keeps jumping back up the stairs every time he gets close." Harry said with a snicker. "Well, at least he's not scared of them anymore." Hermione said plainly looking through more clothes. Sirius and James raised their eyebrows and walked away. "Well, at least I don't have to try on all these clothes..." Harry trailed off motioning to a cart full of shirts and pants...among other things. "That's what you think." She said pushing him in the direction of the dressing rooms. "Oh, no...you can't make me!" Harry said fearfully yet forcefully.

"How did she make me?!?!?" Harry asked putting his head in his hands. Hermione was at the counter paying for almost everything he'd tried on, well, except the pink shirt, he refused, even though Hermione insisted that it was 'salmon' and that it looked 'cute' on him. He didn't even want to think about all the things her friend, who she'd introduced as Megan, said. Thankfully, Lily had gone out to the car. Hermione walked over to where Harry was standing carrying three large bags of clothes. Harry took two out of sheer politeness because he was 'mad' at her now... They walked out of the mall, Harry with a slight frown. They saw Ron still sitting in the car and Sirius and James were chasing each other around the parking lot. "GIVE IT BACK!!!" Sirius yelled as James whipped around a van. Lily was sitting at the side of the car rubbing her temples. "They...won't...stop..." She said with a growl.

James and Sirius saw Hermione glaring at them and gingerly walked back to the car. "Now, that did you take?" Hermione asked James in a motherly tone. (A/N1: Hmm...imagine that...) "His chew toy..." James said solemnly. "YEAH! Give it back!" Sirius whined. Hermione had a confused look on her face as James handed Sirius a rubber steak. When Sirius grabbed it out of his hand it made a squeaking noise. Hermione sighed and got in the car. "So, Ron, are you really still stuck?" She asked laughing. "Yes." Ron said with a pout. Harry had already put the bags in the trunk and after much rearranging, they actually fit. He got in the back seat and say between James and Ron. Lily got into the passenger side seat and Hermione turned on the engine. "Wait...where's Draco?" Ron asked. Hermione turned the car back off and ran inside leaving everyone in a fit of giggles.

Hermione ran inside waving a quick hi/bye to Megan. She ran through the store and found Draco outside the entrance riding down the escalator. "DRACO BERNICE (A/N2: lol) MALFOY!" Hermione screamed as a few people gave her weird looks and then went back to their lives. Draco was back at the top in a matter of milliseconds. "What...did...you...say?" Draco asked between gritted teeth. "Bernice." Hermione said with an evil grin. "I don't know what..." Draco started before Hermione put her hand up. "Come off it, your mum told me yesterday." Hermione said grinning evilly. "Her." Draco said darkly his eyes shrinking to slits.

Hermione ran back out to the car with Draco behind her. She hopped in the front. "HEY!!! You said **I **could drive!" Draco said folding his arms. "I lied." Hermione said turning the engine on once again. Draco begrudgingly got in back and found himself squished into the side of the car.

**Sneak Peak:**

_James and Sirius burst through the door of the sitting room which immediately shut up all three girls. "You guys want to play a game?" James asked mysteriously. "Um, it all depends..." Hermione said suspiciously. "Well, it's a muggle game... and it involves a bottle... You have to agree now or be bored the rest of the night..."_

**A/N1: **Well, I was sick today so I didn't get to ask Andrea what she wanted for her author's note so I'm just going to have one today. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to have the next one up either Thursday or Friday. I have gotten some flames but that's alright. blushes and giggles Flamers are morons so you know...if you want to be a moron don't let me stop you ;)


	7. The Games Part One

The Worst Summer of my Life

Rating: _PG-13_ for swearing and some sexual innuendoes but nothing too bad  
Status: in progress  
Author: Michelle (PottersGirl13) (A/N1:)  
Co-Author: Andrea (A/N2:)  
Andrea helped my come up with some of the ideas so I feel it's only right to credit her.  
Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny (others you'll have to read and find out...I don't want to give anything away...

Summary: It's the summer after fifth year and Harry has been staying at Grimmauld Place for the summer and some visitors are coming. Some big twists are coming and hilarity ensues.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!**

Notes: Well, I just want to say before you read this that me and my friends wrote it for the fun of it. It was not meant to be serious so don't feel bad if your favourite character has some odd things happen to them. My favourite character has many bad things happen to him (It's Harry by the way) and I laugh at it anyway so please enjoy. Nevertheless, I know I'm going to get many flames. Please try to see the funny side of things and enjoy!

Now, to the story!

**Previously:**

_Hermione ran back out to the car with Draco behind her. She hopped in the front. "HEY!!! You said **I **could drive!" Draco said folding his arms. "I lied." Hermione said turning the engine on once again. Draco begrudgingly got in back and found himself squished into the side of the car._

**Chapter Seven: The Chapter Where Everyone Plays a Little Game And Harry has A (nother) Mental Breakdown**

Hermione walked in the door and was greeted by a tired looking Ginny. "Where were you?" she asked accusingly. "Well, I went shopping." Hermione said. Ginny rolled her eyes. "And I suppose all the guys just jumped at the chance to go too so you decided to leave me here?" Ginny asked sarcastically. "Actually, yeah" Hermione said with a shrug. Harry walked in the door lugging three large bags of clothes. He flung them in a closet and with a glare from Hermione muttered, "I'll get it later," And started up the stairs. "Hey, Harry, do you want some lunch?" He heard Ginny yell from the kitchen. Harry scoffed. It was **his **food to offer! "Err – no thanks…maybe later." He said politely walking to his room.

Hermione, Ginny, and Lily had finished eating and were in the sitting room…you'll never guess…sitting. "I'm so bored!" Ginny groaned. "Yeah, me too, where's Harry?" Lily asked Hermione. Hermione suddenly perked up at the mention of Harry. "How would I know? I don't always know where he is! What would make you think I know? Why not ask Ron?" Hermione said defensively. "I was just asking, I'm worried, doesn't he seem a little depressed?" shooting Ginny a look that clearly meant 'denial'. "Yeah, he's always like that." Ginny said with an eye roll. "Well, I'm just…" Hermione cut Lily off. "He's upstairs in his room thinking about everything that's happened today and wondering what James and Sirius are up to." Hermione said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Ginny and Lily stared at her with their mouths hanging open. "What?" Hermione asked innocently.

James and Sirius burst through the door of the sitting room which immediately shut up all three girls. "You guys want to play a game?" James asked mysteriously. "Um, it all depends…" Hermione said suspiciously. "Well, it's a muggle game… and it involves a bottle… You have to agree now or be bored the rest of the night…" James said annoyingly. Hermione thought for a moment. This reminded her of something… Why couldn't she remember? "Sure." Ginny said standing up. "Yeah, okay." Lily agreed. Hermione rolled her eyes and silently hoped it wasn't too bad. "Ooo…" Before Hermione could finish Sirius cut her off. "Great! I'll see you all upstairs in the living room in a couple of minutes!"

Hermione, Ginny and Lily made their way up the steps to the living room. "Hermione, do you have any idea what this game is?" Ginny asked becoming slightly suspicious. "Yeah, it sounds vaguely familiar but I just can't seem to put a finger on in…" Hermione said thoughtfully. Lily opened the door and saw that Draco, Ron, James, Sirius and Lupin had already arrived. "So, what are we playing?" Lily asked uncertainly. "Well, you spin this bottle here and then whoever it lands on…" James was cut off. "I'll be right back." Sirius said. "Yeah, me too, be right back." Lupin agreed. They ran out of the room and returned dragging Harry behind them. "Oh…NO! NO!!! Last time…Dudley…girls…lipstick…" Harry visibly shuddered.

Harry unwillingly sat down in the circle formed by Draco, Himself, Ron (who had only agreed to come if Draco played…whether he admits it or not…it looked like they knew what game they were talking about ::winkwink: Sirius, James, Hermione, Ginny and Lily. Lupin had decided that he'd rather talk to Narcissa than play this game. "It's called spin-the-bottle…" James started. Hermione got a look of realization on her face. "There aren't enough girls." Hermione said getting up. "There can be one less." Sirius said with a pout. "So, there are TWO less." Hermione said pointedly. "Fine, then James won't play." Sirius said pushing him over. "Hey! That's not fair! Why don't you not play? You could go chase a cat!" James said stifling a laugh.

Sirius crossed his arms defensively. "That was once." Sirius said his arms still crossed. "Twice." James corrected. "Well, actually it was three times…remember? Once when Mrs. Figg…" James started with a snigger before Sirius cut him off. "OKAY! Now, who's going first?" Sirius said quickly changing the subject. Mp once noticed Harry trying to slip out the door unnoticed. Hermione glanced around. "HARRY!" she yelled. "I'm not playing unless he's playing!" Hermione said immediately clapping her hand over her mouth. Thankfully no one noticed and Harry sat back down with a groan.

"I'll go." Lily said exasperatedly. She spun the bottle and it landed on James. She sighed and stood up. She walked over to him and bent down kissing him on the cheek before James pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her full on the mouth and she kissed him back thinking something along the lines of 'the hell with it'. Harry ran out of the room screaming, "MY EYES, MY EYES!!!" Hermione sighed. "OKAY!!! On with the game PLEASE!!!" James and Lily sat up and glaring at her, James spun the bottle. It landed on Hermione. "Uhhh…" She stammered.

She stood up and then squatted down beside him. She was about a foot away from him before she threw her hands in the air. "This is WAY too weird!!!" She exclaimed loudly backing out. Ginny giggled. "Why don't you just pretend he's Harry?" She asked with a smirk. (A/N1: I think she's been around Draco just a tad too much…) Hermione shot Ginny a glare that would make any boy run for his life but Ginny just giggled. "You know what, I'm not going to play…tell me when you decide to play something that doesn't involve me kissing my best friends dad…" Hermione said think that it sounded much more twisted now that she'd said it aloud.

Hermione made her way to Harrys' room where he was most likely sleeping. She wound around the corner and glanced into where Narcissa was and found that she was writing something so she just let her be. She wandered through the hall where she found Lupin sitting in the drawing room reading a book. She smiled and made her way to Harrys' room. She opened the door and saw that Harry was indeed sleeping.

She studied his face and absently pushed a lock of raven black hair off of it revealing that thin scar. Hermione traced it with her finger as a silent tear slid down her cheek (A/N1: MWHAHAHAHAHA. MUSHY!). She stepped back to see Harry smile and make a sad attempt to cover it up. She breathed out heavily. "HARRY!" She yelled annoyed. "Don't DO that!" Hermione said crossing her arms. "But, Hermione, it's just so fun…" Harry said innocently. His smile faded when he saw a wet streak on Hermione's face. "Were you crying?" Harry asked a frown fixed on his features.

Hermione turned away. "No…" She said stubbornly. Harry got up and slid his arms around her shoulder. "Hermione, you don't have to feel bad for me… I'll be fine." He said almost as if he was convincing himself as well as Hermione. "You can't promise that…" She said wiggling out of Harry's embrace. "Yes I can." Harry said grabbing her and spinning her around. Before Hermione could reply he kissed her on the lips gently. Hermione's hand ran through Harry's raven black hair. Just then the door opened revealing a proud looking James and a not-so-happy Lily.

Harry and Hermione dove for opposite ends of the room but were too late. Hermione, aware that they were caught, started fiddling with her hair. "What's going on here?" Lily asked them crossly. "Noth…nothing." Hermione stuttered. "Then explain to me why Harry is wearing lipstick." She said with her eyebrows raised. Harry faltered for a second before saying, "Well, I thought it would make me look pretty." causing Hermione to giggle. "Hey, my son's a ladies man." James said with pride. Lily smacked him in the arm and Hermione laughed but turned it into a cough just in time causing Harry to glare at her. "Harry, you are much too young to be doing these sorts of things!" Lily scolded stepping so that she was about three feet in front of him.

"Now, you and James were practically going at it before, so why don't you stop being such a hypocrite?" Hermione asked stepping between Harry and Lily with her hands on her hips. By this time James had already slipped out of the room. "That was different; we're going to get married." Lily said triumphantly. "Well, who's to say me and Harry aren't?" Hermione asked in an obvious tone. Lily opened her mouth as if she was going to retort but quickly closed it and stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her. Harry was sitting in the corner with a look on his face that clearly meant he was, not only confused, but also a little scared.

There was an awkward silence until Lily poked her head through the door. "By the way, the reason we were up here in the first place is that Sirius suggested another game. I've played it before and I liked it. It's called Truth or Dare." Lily said quickly before shutting the door. Hermione looked up at Harry. "Do you want to play?" She asked hopefully but hid it enough that Harry wouldn't be able to see it. "Well, why not?" He said with a shrug.

**Sneak Peak:**

"_Ooh…me…me…over here! I know you can see me…so don't pretend you can't, Ron!" Sirius shouted with his hands waving in the air. "Fine! I pick Sirius." Ron said with a sigh. "YAY!!! What do I win?" Sirius asked…ahem…seriously. ((A/N1: insert rim shot here) "Nothing." Ron said rolling his eyes. "That bites…I wanted something…not I don't want to go!!!" Sirius whined. "Okay then…truth or dare?" Ron asked. "Well, which one is better?" He asked looking around. There was a silence. "Okay! Nobody answer me then!" Sirius said crossing his arms._

**A/N1:** Sorry everyone for how late this is. The flu has been going around and I've been feeling like crap the past week. I haven't gotten to talk to Andrea today so no authors note for her. I really hope you liked this chapter and the next one is promised to be up on by Tuesday. Either really late Monday night or about 10:00pm Central time (US) Tuesday night. Thought it's probably the latter. Sorry guys!


	8. The Games Part Two

The Worst Summer of my Life

Rating: _PG-13_ for swearing and some sexual innuendoes but nothing too bad  
Status: in progress  
Author: Michelle (PottersGirl13) (A/N1:)  
Co-Author: Andrea (A/N2:)  
Andrea helped my come up with some of the ideas so I feel it's only right to credit her.  
Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny (others you'll have to read and find out...I don't want to give anything away...

Summary: It's the summer after fifth year and Harry has been staying at Grimmauld Place for the summer and some visitors are coming. Some big twists are coming and hilarity ensues.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!**

_**Notes: Well, I just want to say before you read this that me and my friends wrote it for the fun of it. It was not meant to be serious so don't feel bad if your favourite character has some odd things happen to them. My favourite character has many bad things happen to him (It's Harry by the way) and I laugh at it anyway so please enjoy. Nevertheless, I know I'm going to get many flames. Please try to see the funny side of things and enjoy!**_

Now, to the story!

**Previously:**

"_I'll go." Lily said exasperatedly. She spun the bottle and it landed on James. She sighed and stood up. She walked over to him and bent down kissing him on the cheek before James pulled her down on top of him. He kissed her full on the mouth and she kissed him back thinking something along the lines of 'the hell with it'. Harry ran out of the room screaming, "MY EYES, MY EYES!!!" Hermione sighed. "OKAY!!! On with the game PLEASE!!!" James and Lily sat up and glaring at her, James spun the bottle. It landed on Hermione. "Uhhh…" She stammered. _

**Chapter Eight: The Continuation of the Last Chapter Where Rons Secret is Threatening to Come Out of the Closet**

Ginny, Draco, Lily, James, Sirius and Ron were all chatting absently when Harry and Hermione walked through the door. "So, you guys decided to play?" Lily asked, not making eye contact with either of them. "Yeah." Hermione said taking a seat in between James and Ginny answering for the both of them. Harry rolled his eyes and sat down between James and Hermione. "Good going there, Harry." James whispered to Harry with a nudge in the side and a wink. James thought no one had noticed but unfortunately Lily had been listening and James received a smack in the back of the head. Harry smiled to himself. Too bad he didn't really have his parents. Maybe he could live without Lily but she was only sixteen. James however, was awesome. Harry sighed before he started listening to Sirius explain the rules.

"Okay, that's it." Sirius said taking in a deep breath. "OH, wait!" Sirius said urgently pulling something out of hi cloak. "This, here, is Veriterserum. It's a truth potion." He said taking a sip and passing it around the circle. Before Hermione drank anything she looked at it with caution. "Oi! Just drink it already!" Ron said annoyed. Hermione quirked a brow but took a sip and passed it the rest of the way around the circle. When everyone had nodded that they understood and had taken a drink of the Veriterserum they started.

Sirius went first since he did come up with the idea, after all. "Okay…hmmm, Harry." He said. Harry perked up a little, afraid of what Sirius might make him do if he chose dare. "Um, okay…truth." Harry said uneasily. Sirius had a sly grin on his face that, quite frankly, was scaring Harry. "Okay, have you been kissing Hermione?" He asked leaning foreword slightly. Lily rolled her eyes at the sheer stupidity of it all. Harry turned a very familiar shade of red. Not really familiar to _him. _More like what Ron looks like when he's embarrassed. Harry contemplated whether or not to risk lying. How well could it work? I mean, really, this was Sirius. No…it was serious. ((A/N1: Sorry, I could resist))

Harry decided not to risk it. "Yes." He said in a low whisper. "Harry, you have to speak up, boy!" Sirius said with a mischievous grin. "YES, OKAY!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!?" Harry yelled going bright red. All this time Hermione was cowering down trying to make herself look as small as possible and blushing so much that the shade of her face would make any Weasley proud. "It's your turn, Harry, you get to pick someone." James said grinning. His son was a ladies man…or so he thought. Ron laughed before slapping his hand over his mouth. Harry's eyes narrowed before he grinned evilly. "Okay, then, how about…Ron. Truth or Dare?" Harry asked with a grin.

"No! There are things in this world that you are not meant to know!" Ron muttered under his breath and looked down. Ron quickly recovered. "Okay, Harry, I pick dare. I'm not afraid of you." Ron said puffing out his chest. "You should be." Harry said under his breath. Ron looked at him confusedly. "What was that?" He asked. "Oh, nothing… Okay, what to do, oh, what to do… I'VE GOT IT!!! I dare you to kiss…" Ron's eyes widened. No…it couldn't be… Of course it was… None other than… dun dun dun "DRACO MALFOY!" Harry finished narrowing his eyes at Ron. Ron sighed happily. "YES! I've got to be the luckiest man in the whole entire world!!!" Ron said under his breath.

"What?" Harry asked with a laugh. "I said no way." Ron said in a slight monotone. "You have to. It's part of the rules!" Harry said offended. "When did you make up the rules?!?!?" Ron asked confusedly. "I didn't… Hermione did." Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "NO! I did not!" Hermione said looking away from Harry. Harry gasped audibly. "You lied to me? I'm so hurt right now!" Harry said crossing his arms. "Okay…moving on…" Hermione said not able to look at Harry. "Has everyone forgotten that I have to kiss the WEASEL?!?!?" Draco asked jumping to his feet.

Ginny got up and stood by him. "It's okay, Blondie Bear… (Harry coughed loudly in the background)… Just be sure you brush your teeth before you even try to kiss me again." Ginny said patting his back. "Better a weasel than a ferret…" Ron said turning up his nose. "Well, technically, they are really the same thi…" Hermione was cut off. "Oh! We don't care!!!" Ron said throwing his hands up in the air. "Well, fine then!!!" Hermione said forcefully, but she sounded a little hurt. "Can we please get back on topic here, Ron, you still need to do Harry's dare." Her voice raising a bit when she said Harry. "Alright." He answered back a little too quickly. "Fine…but you better not try anything funny!!!" Draco said his eyes narrowing.

"Do I look like someone that would do that?" Ron asked defensively. Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to answer that…it's just too easy." Draco said with a smirk. Okay…let's just say that it turns out Ron was happy and Draco was feeling quite ill. Draco's eye twitched. "EWW!!! That was YUCKY!!!" Draco said wiping his mouth. He grabbed a pack of Altoids that lay conveniently on the floor beside him and dumped the whole thing in his mouth. "Yucky?" Ginny asked bemused. Ron turned to the corner to face the huge smile on his face. "Earth to Ron…come in…Ron? HELLO?!?!?" Harry yelled, waving his arms around. "Alrighty, who's next?" Ron asked an evil smile on his face.

"Ooh…me…me…over here! I know you can see me…so don't pretend you can't, Ron!" Sirius shouted with his hands waving in the air. "Fine! I pick Sirius." Ron said with a sigh. "YAY!!! What do I win?" Sirius asked…ahem…seriously. ((A/N1: insert rim shot here) "Nothing." Ron said rolling his eyes. "That bites…I wanted something…not I don't want to go!!!" Sirius whined. "Okay then…truth or dare?" Ron asked. "Well, which one is better?" He asked looking around. There was a silence. "Okay! Nobody answer me then!" Sirius said crossing his arms.

"Hmm…………ALRIGHT! I HAVE DECIDED…drum roll please?" Sirius declared. James drummed loudly on the floor. "I pick dare." Sirius said simply. "Okay…that was a little drawn out. Oh, well, your dare is that you have to ((A/N2: dun dun dun)) make Draco's mom's hair green. Now, I don't care how you do it…but it has to be done within the next hour." Ron said with an evil smirk not unlike Draco's. "YAY! In all of your faces!!! I got a good one!!! So you can all just EAT IT!" Sirius said jumping around the room in a very childish way. "I'll take that as a yes…" Ron said smirking again.

"Okay, Padfoot, it's your turn to pick someone." James said with a smirk. "YAY!!!" Sirius said getting up and dancing a little jig. "Okay, I pick…Lily." Sirius said evilly. "Fine, I pick truth because I'm just a little afraid of you, Sirius." Lily said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Sirius had the biggest grin on his face before answering. "Wrong answer, Lily, the correct answer was dare." Sirius said clapping his hands like a two year old. James sighed. "Sirius, they get to pick whatever they want." He said sounding an awful lot like Hermione.

"Aw, man, and I had the best dare too!!!" Sirius pouted. "FINE! I'll just tell James so he can make someone else do it!" Sirius said crossing his arms. Sirius leaned over and whispered something in James's ear. James had a mischievous grin on his face and Harry overheard the words 'Dumbledore' and 'earmuffs'. "Oi, mate! That's got to be the best dare I've ever heard!!!" James said becoming quite giddy. "Yeah, I know, I'm a genius!" Sirius said with a proud smile. Outside you could hear the crickets chirping until everyone burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Sirius asked confusedly causing everyone to shake their heads because that was all they could do while rolling on the floor. Sirius hit James on the back of the head with his rubbery chew toy. "OW! What was that for?" James asked rubbing the back of his head tenderly. "Something was funny and you didn't tell me!!!" Sirius said with a pout. Harry looked up at the ceiling. "I wish Hermione was a cheerleader…" Harry said absently. ((A/N2: ADD, anyone?))

"What?!?" Hermione shrieked causing Sirius and James to cover up their ears. "Did I say that out loud?" Harry asked still staring up at the ceiling. "Do that for your dare!!! Ask her if she ever wanted to be cheerleader!" Sirius said hopping up and down. "How do you come up with these things?" James asked in amusement. Ginny, Hermione and Lily looked at each other. "Boys." They said in unison rolling their eyes.

The game went on and on until everyone was very bored with it. Sirius had turned Narcissa's hair green but then she tackled him and threatened to take away his chew toy if he didn't change it back. Hermione admitted that she had wanted to be a cheerleader before but didn't now. Lily, Hermione and Ginny had also gotten a dare to put on a concert where they'd have to sing. James hadn't gotten picked anymore because after that everyone was afraid of what Sirius had said.

**Sneak Peak:**

_Hermione had decided to stay in another room on account of Ron's snoring. Harry quickly snuck into her room and at the sight of her sleeping started digging through the closet to find his PJs. Harry turned around quickly when he heard Hermione gasp. She was now sitting in bed facing him even though her eyes were still closed. He shrugged and continued to look for his PJs. He turned around again when Hermione spoke. "Come here, poochie woo!" _

**A/N1:** Hey everyone. I'm glad to see that some of you found my day today so interesting. I find that quite funny as my life if usually really boring. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to review that. I really wasn't expecting any but I'm glad you did  Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I promise to have the next chapter up on Thursday  Thanks for reading!


	9. Caffeine Free

The Worst Summer of my Life

Rating: _PG-13_ for swearing and some sexual innuendoes but nothing too bad  
Status: in progress  
Author: Michelle (MichelleRadcliffe) (oops, that was wrong before) Co-Author: Andrea (A/N2:)  
Andrea helped my come up with some of the ideas so I feel it's only right to credit her.  
Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny (others you'll have to read and find out...I don't want to give anything away...

Summary: It's the summer after fifth year and Harry has been staying at Grimmauld Place for the summer and some visitors are coming. Some big twists are coming and hilarity ensues.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!**

Notes: Well, I just want to say before you read this that me and my friends wrote it for the fun of it. It was not meant to be serious so don't feel bad if your favourite character has some odd things happen to them. My favourite character has many bad things happen to him (It's Harry by the way) and I laugh at it anyway so please enjoy. Nevertheless, I know I'm going to get many flames. Please try to see the funny side of things and enjoy!

Now, to the story!

**Previously:**

_The game went on and on until everyone was very bored with it. Sirius had turned Narcissa's hair green but then she tackled him and threatened to take away his chew toy if he didn't change it back. Hermione admitted that she had wanted to be a cheerleader before but didn't now. Lily, Hermione and Ginny had also gotten a dare to put on a concert where they'd have to sing. James hadn't gotten picked anymore because after that everyone was afraid of what Sirius had said._

**Chapter Nine: The Chapter Where Hermione has Dreams About Someone Punting Harry Off of a Bridge**

Hermione and Lily had gone to bed about twenty minutes ago and Ron was going to bed now. Lupin was absently writing in a journal as he walked about the house and Sirius and James had gone to take a joy ride in Hermione's car and had sworn Harry to secrecy and Draco was in the shower (A/N1: takes deep breath). Narcissa had decided to get a hotel room because she had a headache and no one was even being close to quiet. Ginny, however, was hiding in the bathroom…and yes, it was the same one that Draco was in. (A/N2: wink wink)

Hermione had decided she couldn't handle any more of Ron's snoring and asked if she could sleep in a different room. Harry wasn't at all happy about this but there was a bed in the room next door and all of his new clothes were hidden in that closet. Harry sighed as he trudged up to Hermione's temporary room and stopped when he got to the door. He heard a murmuring sound coming from the inside and slowly opened the door. He saw Hermione sleeping in the bed but didn't hear anything anymore. He shrugged and walked to the closet. He opened the door and his eyes got wide as the six foot pile of clothes fell on top of him. Hoping he hadn't woken up Hermione he proceeded to grab his new PJs and stuff the rest of the clothes back into the closet.

Harry turned around quickly when he heard Hermione gasp. She was now sitting in bed and facing him. It was strange because her eyes were closed. He shrugged it off again and continued to shove clothes in the closet. He turned around again when Hermione spoke. "Come her, poochie woo!" Hermione said in a babyish voice with her hands held out in front of her and her body still facing Harry. Harry was extremely confused and walked a little closer to her. "Come here, give momma a smoochie!" She said in that same babyish voice. Harry shrugged again and rolled his eyes at Hermione's act.

He climbed up on the bed and leaned in to kiss her. Just then her eyes flew open. "Harry! What are you doing?" She asked taking a deep breath. "Erm – giving you a smooch?" He tried holding back a laugh. "Ugh, no… I just had a nightmare…someone punted Harry off a bridge." She said looking frantically around the room. "What? I got _punted _off of a bridge?" Harry asked confusedly. Hermione finally seemed to be recovering and shook her head. "No, I used to have a dog named Harry." Hermione said absently. "You wha…really?" Harry asked. "Oh, what? Yeah…I named him after..." Hermione stopped and blushed. "You named him after me?" Harry asked looking a little more proud.

"Erm…" Hermione faltered. "What? I thought you were kind of cu…" Hermione stopped again, only to have her hand fly over her mouth. Harry grinned from ear to ear. "You thought I was cute! You thought I was cute!" Harry chanted dancing around the room. "Arg! Stop it! You look like an idiot." Hermione said rolling her eyes and throwing a pillow at him. (A/N1: Hermione said 'arg'. giggles) It hit Harry and he stopped and looked at her pointedly. "Yes, but a _cute_ idiot." He said with a smile.

"Were." Hermione said pointedly. "Now leave!" She said pointing to the door. Harry pranced out of the room muttering 'you thought I was cute, you thought I was cute!' He got into the hall and heard the click of the door locking behind him. "WERE!" Hermione screamed through the door. "Now I think you're hot." She said with a giggle and lay back down. Harry began banging at the door and screaming, "Hermione! What? Let me IN!" After a few minutes of this Harry finally went back to bed listening to the sounds of Ron's snores.

Sirius and James had pulled up into the driveway and had astonishingly managed to drive around without crashing into anything. Unfortunately they had driven through quite a lot of mud, not to mention the many bushing they trampled. There was also the cat that they almost hit. Sirius had taken it upon himself to chase after it. But don't worry, James had finally managed to restrain him and get him back in the car. They quietly climbed onto the roof and into the bedroom window. Unfortunately this happened to be the wrong window. They laughed when they opened the window long enough to hear Hermione was murmuring under her breath as she slept. "Oh, Harry!" She murmured as James shut the window. They sniggered but James looked considerably more proud.

_Ginny_ waited for about fifteen more minutes before Draco finally came out of the shower. She had a very hard time not laughing as he desperately trued to discard the box that had once held his hair dye. As he was about to throw it in the dustbin Ginny snapped a picture and ran out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She locked the door and hid the camera under the mattress and fell into a dream about…Draco. (A/N2: WOW! Really? I would have _never _guessed!)

Draco was scheming a way to get back at Ginny and was seriously asking one of the marauders for help. He was a little hungry from all this thinking and decided to get something to eat. He opened the cupboard and saw a can of something called 'coffee'. He shrugged and pulled it down. Now…it took him awhile to figure out how to work the coffee maker, but alas, he did. He also managed to spill coffee beans all over the floor. He found they were very difficult to pick up.

Eventually all but one had dozed off. Draco was downstairs in the kitchen bouncing off of the walls. No, I mean that literally. No really…I do. He drank espresso. Enough said…

"That was the weirdest dream…" Hermione said furrowing her brow as she looked up at the clock that read 3:27. (A/N1: That's what time it is right now…) to go to the loo. She heard banging downstairs and shrugged it off. She was tired…and had to pee. (A/N2: shrugs) She made her way to the bathroom and well…you know what goes on in there…no need to go into detail. She noticed a hair dye box in the dustbin and giggled slightly while she walked back to the bedroom.

**Sneak Peak:**

_Draco was jumping up and down and was holding what was obviously an empty coffee cup because he had just flipped off of the edge of the table when Harry and Hermione had entered. _

**  
**


	10. NotSo Caffeine Free

The Worst Summer of my Life

Rating: _PG-13_ for swearing and some sexual innuendoes but nothing too bad  
Status: in progress  
Author: Michelle (MichelleRadcliffe) (oops, that was wrong before) Co-Author: Andrea (A/N2:)  
Andrea helped my come up with some of the ideas so I feel it's only right to credit her.  
Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny (others you'll have to read and find out...I don't want to give anything away...

Summary: It's the summer after fifth year and Harry has been staying at Grimmauld Place for the summer and some visitors are coming. Some big twists are coming and hilarity ensues.

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!**

Notes: Well, I just want to say before you read this that me and my friends wrote it for the fun of it. It was not meant to be serious so don't feel bad if your favourite character has some odd things happen to them. My favourite character has many bad things happen to him (It's Harry by the way) and I laugh at it anyway so please enjoy. Nevertheless, I know I'm going to get many flames. Please try to see the funny side of things and enjoy!

Now, to the story!

**Previously:**

"_Erm…" Hermione faltered. "What? I thought you were kind of cu…" Hermione stopped again, only to have her hand fly over her mouth. Harry grinned from ear to ear. "You thought I was cute! You thought I was cute!" Harry chanted dancing around the room. "Arg! Stop it! You look like an idiot." Hermione said rolling her eyes and throwing a pillow at him. (A/N1: Hermione said 'arg'. giggles) It hit Harry and he stopped and looked at her pointedly. "Yes, but a cute idiot." He said with a smile._

**Chapter Ten: The Chapter Where Everyone Wakes Up and Draco is Obsessed with Coffee and all Things Caffeinated **

Harry woke the next morning feeling groggy and annoyed. Ron was still sleeping so Harry quietly got p and without even thinking walked out of the room still in his boxers. (A/N1: YUM!!!). He yawned sleepily as he opened the door to Hermione's room. Completely forgetting anyone else was even there he opened the closet door but anticipated the clothes falling and caught most of them. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and walked out the door. He thought he heard a slight giggle from inside but was too tired to think anything of it.

Inside the room Hermione had been awake the whole time watching him out of the corner of her eye. Boy did those Quidditch practices do him good! She sighed and got up rolling her eyes at the still ajar door of the closet. She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Harry had gone downstairs to change and Hermione met up with him in the hallway to go to breakfast. They were chatting, as best friends do, and nothing in particular when Harry opened up the kitchen door. Hermione gasped audibly at the site in front of her.

Draco was jumping up and down holding what was obviously an empty coffee cup because he flipped off the edge of the table when they'd entered. Harry and Hermione stood there speechless as Draco ran around the kitchen until he tried to run under the low ceiling fan. He fell over with a 'thud' and was lying stiffly on the floor the coffee cup still clutched in his hand. Harry laughed which caused Hermione to glare at him. Harry shrugged sitting down on the floor beside her. Hermione checked his pulse and sighed when he twitched slightly before sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

Hermione giggled and stood back up walking to the counter where Draco had spilled the coffee beans. Hermione help up the now empty can that once held expresso coffee. Hermione looked at Harry for an explanation as to why he had expresso coffee in his house. Harry squirmed a little before answering. "Well, sometimes I can't sleep." He said looking at the floor. Hermione looked saddened by this and walked over to him. Draco was watching them confusedly as he stood up.

Hermione looked like she was about to say something to Harry before winking at him and kissing him firmly on the lips. Harry's' arms were now around Hermione's' waist and her hands were again, in his hair. Draco gagged as he ran out of the room. Harry and Hermione broke apart and Hermione giggled. Harry looked around the coffee covered kitchen and turned to Hermione. "Do you want to go out for breakfast?" He asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry smiled back as they walked out of the kitchen hand in hand.

Draco ran up the stairs and right into Ginny. Draco's eyes narrowed and he grabbed at her. She simply backed up and held a finger. "Now, now…you wouldn't want anything leaking out about you? I mean…one picture could get lost easily…let's say maybe in Harry's' room? One little picture…" Ginny held a picture that showed him looking embarrassed at the camera with a box of dye in his hand. He grabbed the picture and Ginny let him have it with no fuss.

She watched him, amused, as he tore it up into little itty bitty pieces. He threw the pieces of the picture and stomped on them for good measure. She just giggled. "What?!?" He asked stopping. "Oh, well, I'm not stupid you know. I made _plenty _of copies." Ginny said with an emphasis on plenty. He looked at her, stomped his foot, and ran into his room like a…two ye…wait…like a teenager. (A/N: laughs I guess it just described me so well that I…nevermind.) Ginny smiled and skipped downstairs and outside.

Narcissa walked into the back door, yawning. She wandered into the kitchen and looked around. There were coffee beans everywhere. Not to mention the big puddle of coffee in the middle of the floor. She sighed and poured herself a cup. She didn't see anyone there so she just assumed that everyone was either still sleeping or they all went out. She shrugged and picked up the 'Daily Prophet'.

Sirius was in his dog form and chasing his tail when James awoke. James laughed at Sirius as he pulled on a shirt. Sirius shifted back into human form but continued to run around in circles like he had a tail. "Padfoot, err, you're not a dog anymore…" James said trying to hold in his laughter. "So?" Sirius asked as he bent down and grabbed his rubber steak off the floor with his teeth. "So, so, suck your toe all the way to Mexico…" James said under his breath as he walked out of the room leaving Sirius alone with his…steak…

Hermione jumped into the front seat of the car and Harry stopped and swayed. He looked as if he was about to ask something and then stopped. "Oh, come on, Harry, out with it!" She said giggling at the end. "Can you teach me how to drive?" Harry asked looking up at her. She grinned. "Of course, it would be my pleasure." Hermione said scooting over into the passenger side. _This is going to be an interesting day…_ Hermione thought absently as Harry turned the key.

James, Lupin and Sirius were no where to be found that morning. Draco, Narcissa and Ginny could not find anyone, in fact. Draco kept making jokes about how Harry and Hermione were probably just snogging in a closet somewhere. Narcissa, however unfunny Draco's jokes were, cracked up every single time. Ginny continued to look around until she found the marauders outside with small dirt piles everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Ginny yelled at two of the marauders that were in sight. "Where's James?" Draco asked looking around. Lupin pointed to an opening in the ground. Narcissa was watching all this, laughing occasionally. Draco and Ginny peeked down into the hole and there was James about six feet deep  
(A/N: Okay, weird…6 feet…I know…). "We're digging a hole through the whole earth!" Sirius said up at the surface jumping up and down excitedly.

Hermione was gripping the dash like her life depended on it…and maybe it did. Harry had a mischievous look on his face and was driving like a maniac. Hermione's' eyes widened as Harry swerved in and out of oncoming traffic like he'd been driving for years. "I…thought…you…didn't know…._how_ to drive!" Hermione screamed over the sound of the traffic with difficulty. Harry grinned at her quickly and turned to face the road again.

Narcissa had gone back inside after watching Sirius chase his 'tail' for about ten minutes. Also, she was extremely bored and was in dire need of doing some magic. Ginny and Draco were snooping around outside (A/N1: Uh oh…I think Draco rubbed off on her… (NO! Not like that you perverts!)) Ginny saw a shed hidden behind some bushes and made her way over to it... She wound her way around it and found a door and a trail leading from it on the other side. She grinned and was instantly glad Fred and George were her brothers as she spotted the lock on the door. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and put her ear up to the lock.

"Ginny?!?" She heard Draco yell from the other side of the bushes. "Just a second!" She said not taking her attention away from the bobby pin in her hand or the lock at her ear. She heard a 'click' and slid the lock of the latch. She opened the door and her eyes widened and her face sported an all-too-familiar mischievous grin as her eyes rested on the sight in front of her.

James suddenly screamed for help and Lupin and Sirius quickly lowered a long rope into the, now 12 feet deep, hole. He clamoured to the top and stood gasping for air. "What did you see, what happened?" Lupin asked peering into the hole. "I saw a monster!" James exclaimed his eyes wide. "What was it?" Lupin asked curiously. "A monster you dolt!" Sirius said matter-of-factly. Lupin just rolled his eyes and turned back to James who was still panting. "Well, it was like a snake, only it had legs…" James said puzzled. Lupin laughed and James looked at him annoyed. "It wasn't funny, it tried to eat me!" James said seriously. "Is this the monster?" Lupin asked holding up a lizard that had just crawled out of the hole.

Harry pulled up into the parking lot of Perkins and parked in the closest parking space available. "Harry! That's a handicapped space!" Hermione scolded him. "Well, what have those people ever done? Get old and frail?" Harry asked. "Well…yes…but that still doesn't give you the right…." Hermione shook her head at him.

"Well, have they ever had to battle an evil villain or fought a basilisk, or been on the run from a killer who is really your godfather, or fought a dragon, or dived down into a lake infested with God knows what to save their best mate and then find out that the one they love is in danger too, did they find out that they did all this and it really might be someone else who was supposed to go through all this, did they ever watch helplessly as ones they loved died? Did they live in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years being their Aunt and Uncles personal slave?"

He stopped and cocked his head to the side as if he'd never really thought about all the things he's endured before. Hermione had a confused expression on her face but then it quickly sported a look of realization and then, finally, sadness. "What is it?" Harry asked, not realizing all he'd said. "You lived in a cupboard under the stairs? For _eleven_ years?" Hermione asked disbelieving. "Well…err…no?" Harry tried. Hermione shook her head. "You know I know you better than that…" Hermione said sadly. "Well, Hermione it's not a big deal. I'm fine...see?" Harry said spinning around once for emphasis. "Yes you are…" Hermione said eyeing him. "What was that?" Harry asked when he was facing her again. "Erm…nothing…" Hermione said blushing. "Err…let's go inside." Hermione said motioning to the door.

Draco heard a door open on the other side of the bushes and walked towards it. He saw Ginny on the other side looking at some sort of…something. To be honest he had no idea what it was. "What is that?" Draco asked as Ginny walked into the small shed. "This" Ginny said, straddling it. "This is a motorcycle." She said with an evil grin on her face before revving the engine. "You don't even know who it belongs to." Draco looked at her in disbelief. Maybe he had been a bad influence on her. "It's Harry's'. He won't mind. Harry on a motorcycle…hmmm." Ginny smiled widely and looked as if she was envisioning it in her head. "Ginny!" Draco said walking into the shed. He was spun around when Ginny shot out of the shed like a bullet.

"So what do you want to do?" James asked Sirius. They had given up on the whole 'hole through the Earth' thing when James refused to go back into the hole. "I dunno…what do _you_ want to do?" Sirius asked. "I dunno…what do _you_ want to do?" James asked. "I dunno…what do _you_ want to do?"

Narcissa had gone inside and was now attempting to recreate Vin Diesel. She hadn't _exactly_ gotten it right yet, but she had managed to create about 75 rabbits which were now hopping around the room. She shrieked as another rabbit materialized in front of her. She edged a little further away from it before almost falling off of the table and into the 'evil fluffy pit of doom'. She had been standing on top of the table for the last half hour while trying to get rid of the horrifying rabbits hopping around underneath her. She pushed the rabbit off the edge of the table, screaming when its' ear touched her leg.

Harry shrugged it off hurrying in front of Hermione and pulling the door open for her. "Thanks." Hermione said breathing a sigh of relief. They were directed to a table and they sat down. Hermione grabbed a menu and looked though it intently. When Harry had yet to even glance at the menu Hermione looked at him. "Aren't you going to look at the menu?" Hermione asked. Harry had a smirk on his face like he was plotting something. "Oh!" Harry said snapping out of his daze. He picked up the menu to hide his 'I've got an idea' look.

**Sneak Peak:**

_ Sirius and James were still in the sitting room. "I dunno…whadda you wanna do?" Sirius droned. "I dunno…what do you wanna do?" James replied just as bored. "I dunno…HEY!" Sirius said jumping up. "We could spy on someone." Sirius said giddily. "Yeah!" James said happily. "But whom to spy on…" James said thoughtfully his hand at his chin. "So, who do you want to spy on?" Sirius asked. "I dunno, who do you want to spy on?" James asked._

**A/N1:** Wow guys. I'm glad I didn't receive any – um - threatening reviews telling me to update this. Andrea and I are working really – very- hard on this story right now. We've come up with some brand new titles and ideas for chapters that are brilliant. In fact I'm going to share an idea with you now –

Okay – so Draco gets a water park for his birthday they all go – things happen – it'll be fun.

That's all I can tell you. But trust me; you'll love it. Anyway, that's why I haven't update for a long – LONG time. I'm going to be changing the titles accordingly and re-posting chapters for the next week or so. Then you'll get another chapter. But I made this one especially long just for you. Also – Merry Late Christmas (or Happy Holidays if you prefer) anyway – thanks for not killing me.


End file.
